


Love Built With Foundation-Piercing Through My Soul

by ladysunshine7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysunshine7/pseuds/ladysunshine7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past does not stay in the past. It has a ridiculous way of catching up with your future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Built With Foundation-Piercing Through My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> doctor mechanic angst day- I apologize for the late post. This is part of Love Built With Foundation

Love Built With Foundation

Piercing Through My Soul

 

The first time you saw a bruise was when Abby cast your leg. You injured your left leg trying to level a t shape for the foundation. When you arrived at the site a concrete worker explained a crack on the foundation. When you went to look at it you lost your footing when the foundation slipped.

You and several construction workers lift the foundation to level the flooring that way the building doesn’t tilt or fall apart if an earthquake or an emergency happens. Right when you were about to lower the foundation back to the ground one of the guys lost his grip causing the foundation to slip and slam onto your left leg which had you screaming crazy.

You called Lexa to pick you up and take you to the emergency room. You refuse to ride in an ambulance so Lexa is your best bet.

You haven’t seen Abby since her ex came to town three weeks ago.

She would come to the construction site everyday even when she didn’t need to. She would spend time with you learning what you do, asking questions, watching you work, and she would even bring lunch for both of you along with fresh coffee. You enjoyed those moment, you valued spending time with her even after learning she was Clarke’s mother.

It’s the first time you’re seeing her after three weeks.

“Are you okay?” she slightly smiles

“Yeah just need this baby fixed and I’ll be out of your hair,” you tightly smile pointing at your injured leg

Her lips twitch a smile with a deep breathe

“Okay,”

You patiently wait as she finishes casting your leg. You observe her as she does her job. You notice a purple bruise on her right cheekbone. You also notice she’s wearing a wrist brace and winces every time she bumps it. Even the softest touch you notice her taking deep breathes.

“Abby who’s doing this to you,” you gently ask

Her hand freezes at your question.

“I’m fine just exhausted working long hours it comes with being a doctor,”

You gently press Abby’s wrist causing her to flinch at the touch.

“Yeah you’re right its long exhausting hours of being a doctor,” you sarcastically say

“Raven please,” she sighs closing her eyes

You don’t say anything the rest of your stay. The minute she’s done her job, you get up and leave before she could say anything else.

The second time you see a bruise is when she’s taking out the trash. She’s at Callie’s house pushing the trash bins out for trash day, so you don’t actually see the bruise but you witness her winch every step she takes. When she heads back into the house she’s rubbing her lower back.

You walk across the street to see her. It doesn’t take a second for the door to open once you ring the doorbell.

“Raven,” Abby says shocked to see you

“Can I come in,” you tightly smile

“Um sure,” she moves to let you in

She closes the door locking it once you’re in, following her to the kitchen.

“Would you like some coffee?” she makes a beeline to the coffeemaker

“Yes please”

She pulls two coffee mugs out of the cabinet.

You walk up behind her as she prepares your mugs. You softly touch her back lightly pressing your thumbs rotating them in circular motion. You press your nose into her dirty blond hair inhaling her scent.

“Does it hurt Abby,” you close your eyes

“Does it hurt when I do this,” you quietly ask

She leans into your touch taking a deep breathe

“No it doesn’t hurt, you make it feel better,” she whispers

You wrap an arm around her torso and the other across her chest. You lightly squeeze her inhaling her scent one last time before letting her go taking several steps back, giving each other room to breathe.

The blonde sighs opening her eyes. She turns around holding a mug in each hand with glossy eyes. You silently spend breakfast together.

You caress her cheeks as you both stand at the front door. She sighs into your touch. You want to say so much but you can’t, it’s not your place. As much as you want Abby, as much as you want to kiss her lips, as much as you want to make her feel better, take her away from the bastard you can’t.

You told her how you feel, you expressed to her your feelings. You put the ball in her court, so you settle with a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. You put all your emotions into the kiss before pulling away, silently walking out the door.

* * *

 

It’s been two months since you last seen Raven. Well it’s been two months since you’ve encountered or interacted with each other. You spent the past two months watching each other leave your respective homes.

Cece will be back sometime this week after being gone for three months. Once she gets back you’ll be back in your own home. You don’t know how you’re going to handle not seeing Raven every day like this which hurts so much because you’re within walking distance and you can’t be with her the way you want to.

You’re doing this for her. You care so much about her more than you should. You were both starting somewhere when he came back into your life.

You didn’t think that would ever happen but because you didn’t file a no contact order he has rights to be near you. He has rights to be anywhere he wants.

The first time you saw him in years you thought you were hallucinating. But then he approached you with a cocky grin. You remember the letter you received about his release you thought you had three more months before he’s released.

_“Well well well look who it is,” he walks around you_

_You flinch at his tone. He makes you so uncomfortable you don’t know how you ever felt for him._

_“Kane what are you doing here,” you nervously swallow_

_“It’s a public place I can be anywhere,” he drags a finger down your arm_

_You look down the aisle of the grocery store you’re at hoping someone will rescue you._

_“I meant what are you doing out. I thought you weren’t being released for another three months,”_

_“Well what do you know I actually know how to behave, I was being a good boy now here I am,” he whispers in your ear_

_You shiver at his tone_

_“Hey baby,” Raven slides her arms from behind you_

_You feel a little at ease in her arms. You softly smile at her._

_“If I know better I say you’re making my girlfriend uncomfortable,” she looks Kane up and down_

_“So the question is who are you, what are you doing near my girlfriend, and why is she so uncomfortable around you?” she lifts an eyebrow looking him straight in the eye_

_“I see you found yourself a new toy,” he smirks checking Raven out_

_“Oh now I remember you’re the dipshit that doesn’t know how to treat a woman right,” she wiggles her finger realizing who Kane is_

_Kane steps closer to Raven_

_“Careful you don’t want to get your hands caught in the wrong cookie jar,” he venomously says_

_You feel the tension in the air tightening so you make a quick decision_

_“Let’s go he’s not worth it,” you grab Raven’s hand_

_Before you can walk away Kane viciously laughs_

_“Not worth it huh last time I checked you were screaming my name,” he smirks_

_You inhale a deep breath trying to control your tempter. You continue to move with Raven in toll._

_“Don’t you remember Abigail?”_

_“I remember it like tomorrow. You were screaming my name. I was barely doing anything to you just giving you what you deserve,”_

_You pause in your steps, slowly turn to him. You’re beyond hurt, upset, and mad. All this aggression and anger you have towards him took over as you stump towards him. Your vision is so blurred, you don’t hear Raven calling or running after you._

_You back him up against a shelf._

_“Last time I was screaming your name you had your hands around my windpipe sucking the air out of me. The last time I was screaming your name it was muffled by your hands. The last time I was screaming your name was before I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. So yes Marcus I remember screaming your name. I remember it so well that for years I was screaming your name in my dreams.”_

_Your nose is flaring as your chest uncontrollably rises as your breathe puffs._

That night Raven held you, she held you as you wept. You weren’t weeping for him, you’re over him you were over him years ago. Callie helped you move forward and here you are with a beautiful, intelligent, understanding woman holding you whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

You’re weeping because you worked so hard to have the life you earned, only for him to walk back into it.

Last time you saw Raven, after she left you slid yourself down the door resting your back on it. You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting there thinking, thinking about everything. By the time you picked yourself up from the floor it was time to meet with Lexa and Clarke.

You meet them at Luca’s, it’s a beautiful day so you decide to sit outside with a view of the beach.

Lexa is the first to notice you wince when you sit down. You send her a tight smile when she looks at you.

Clarke on the other hand is excited about their upcoming wedding. She talks about who’s walking her down the aisle. You already know she’s going to ask if Cece and you can walk her down together. After Jake passed away Callie stepped in and filled those shoes Clarke needed from another parent. You don’t hesitate when she asks, you know Callie will do it in a heartbeat.

She talks about who her maid of honor will be, which you already know it’ll be Octavia she’s been like another daughter to you so you know Clarke is set on that.

Throughout lunch Clarke does most of the talking while Lexa eyes you. Throughout the lunch you’re also trying not to show any sign of ache from your back but you can’t help it when you need to slightly rub it.

You excuse yourself to the restroom.

Once you’re inside you wash your face and stare at yourself in the mirror. You miss Raven so much it’s killing you not being open to her about what’s going on.

_“Remember who you belong to Abigail,” he cornered you in a dark alley_

_“You don’t owe me Kane,” you glare at him_

_“No I don’t but if I see her near you again touching what should be mine,” he pushes your hair back_

_You pull away from the touch_

_“I will kill her Abby. You know I will,” he smirks_

_You thickly swallow. You know he’s being serious._

_When Callie called you that night you told her everything and she asked if you can housesit. You agreed to it stating time away from home will be needed, but when you arrived at her place it completely went over your head that Raven lived across the street._

_That night Raven stopped by to talk, asking why you’re avoiding her. You told her you’re trying to keep her safe but she refused to believe any of it._

_The next day Kane corners you at the same alley his hold on your wrist tightens as he raises his voice saying he wasn’t kidding when he said he’ll kill Raven if she ever comes near you again._

_You know he’s not joking but you can’t control Raven. You refuse to be anything like him you will not control the woman you love._

_Three weeks later, you walk into your office with Raven’s file on your desk stating she was injured on the job. You heart is caught in your throat thinking its life and death but then you see the words possible broken leg. You sight a relief not that you’re relieved it’s just a broken leg but it’s nothing serious._

_The moment you walked into the room she was being held, your heart ached for her. The moment she touched your wrist you felt your body shiver._

_Your heart, body, and soul are aching for her but you can’t do anything about it. You don’t want Kane touching Raven._

_The day Callie left she said she had something to do. She promised to help you, she’ll be in touch and not to go near Kane. Which you haven’t he’s always been the one near you when you least expect it._

When you walk out of the restroom you find Lexa waiting for you. She demands you turn around so she can look at your back. It’s a back and forth disagreement, the last thing you need is for your soon to be daughter in law judging you. You know Lexa isn’t like that but you can’t help but feel that way.

“Abby, I’m going to ask you one more time, please turn around,” she sincerely asks

You slowly turn around. Once your back is facing her she slowly lifts your shirt. She lightly runs her hand on the purple bruise on your lower back.

“Are you seeing him Abby?” she asks

She doesn’t mean it that way but a part of you knows she’s asking for Clarke and Raven.

“No, I swear I’m not,”

She pulls your shirt back down. You turn around facing her.

“I want you to come with me,”

That day Lexa and Clarke drove you away from home. You spent 4 hours in the car with them by the time the drive was over you realize you’re in the same town Clarke and Lexa live. You were scared about what was coming but Lexa assured you she wants you to meet someone. That someone turned out to be Anya, Lexa’s oldest sister who also happens to be a lawyer.

By the time you were done telling Anya your story she asked why Callie hasn’t done anything.

“She has,” Clarke stepped in

“She’s the one that arrested him, she made sure he went to prison,” she added

You nod her words at Anya

“Apparently she didn’t try hard enough,” Anya tilts her head

You sight “she just became sheriff two years ago,”

“So the 5 years Kane has been locked up, she became sheriff 3 years later,” she arches an eyebrow

“Anya be nice, Callie has a 4 year old son,” Lexa challenges her

Anya sights

“Okay this is what you need to do,” she writes a list of things on a notepad

The rest of the day she advices you what you need to do. First off stay completely away from Marcus which you’ve been doing. You told her he’s the one that’s been finding you. She suggests you write the dates he’s encountered, threaten or harmed you down.

Second you need a federal no contact order. Your options are 5 or 10 years, you’re going with the latter. Better safe than sorry.

Third you need to tell Raven what’s going on if you want the relationship to work. And god you do you want what you and Raven have to last forever and into the next life that’s how much you love and admire the woman.

By the end of the day you’re exhausted. Anya has expressed that it wouldn’t be as easy as it sounds to get everything together. She asked for Cece’s number she wants to talk to her more about Marcus.

You spend the next two months getting everything together. You keep your distance from Raven until everything including the no contact order is official.

However you live outside of their jurisdiction there is little Anya can do. Which is why she asked for Callie’s number.

The day Callie arrives she tells you to take her straight to Anya. You check to see if Anya’s available. She tells you she’ll be waiting for you ladies along with Clarke and Lexa. You need Clarke to be there if you can’t have Raven around then Clarke will do.

The minute you enter Anya’s office she closes the blinds and locks her door. Callie pulls out a heavy folder from her bag.

“This is everything I have on Marcus,” she lays the folder down

You open the folder and find pictures. There are pictures of his daily life but what catches your eyes is a picture of him at the construction site. You heart literally stops, you can barely breathe.

“He’s not stalking you Abby. He’s watching Raven,” Callie says

You can barely stand so you reach for the chair behind you.

You reach for more pictures. One by one revealing a picture of Kane near Raven unknown to the brunette she’s being watched. You come to a stop when you see a picture of the day Kane twisted your wrist. Next picture is the one where Kane tossed you against the wall. That was the day Raven stopped by it was also the last day you saw her.

“You’ve been watching both of us,” staring at the pictures

“I’ve been watching Raven. Bellamy has been watching you,” she says

“He saw Kane twist my wrist and throw me against the wall and he didn’t do anything,” you start to get angry at the situation

“We needed proof Abby,” she kneels before you holding your face in her hands

“I can’t send him to prison for good without proof, you know how the system works. If it was that easy he would have been long gone,” her thumb caresses your cheek

You nod wiping the tears that started to fall away.

“I just want this over, I miss her so much,” you sniff

“I know and I promise it’ll be over soon,” she looks you straight in the eye

“Mom,”

You turn your head to Clarke kneeling next to Callie.

“I promise Lexa and Anya are the best. They will do whatever it takes to put Marcus away. You have me, Callie, and Raven even though she’s not here physically you know deep down she’s with us.”

You nod your head wiping the remaining tears away.

“What do we do next?”

“Next is your hearing for the restraining order,” Callie says

“I already made arrangements. Jackson was able to move the date up,” she adds

“When will it be?”

You’re desperate you want this over and done with.

“Tomorrow, you think you can be there,”

“Yes,”

“Abby,”

You look up at Lexa

“The moment the judge grants the restraining order Kane has no authority. He can’t be near you as long as the restraining order is in effect. He can’t be near you,” she says

“That’s the thing he can’t be near me but he can be near Raven,” you sighs

“Actually he can be near Raven but he can’t use her to get to you,” Anya states

“He can’t use Raven as a third party to have some contact with you,” Callie adds

“He can’t use a third person to contact you. Meaning he can’t use Clarke, Raven, Callie, me, or Anya to have any form of contact.” Lexa explains

“So if he breaks into Anya’s office, steals a file of Raven, or my mom he can go to jail,” Clarke asks

“Yes,” Anya answers

“Look Abby, you and Raven aren’t married so the no contact order only works on you. If you guys were married it would work like a marriage other than that Raven will need to fill out one herself if she feels the need to protect herself which I suggest you try and talk her into doing that.” Callie explains

Lexa and Anya share a look.

“What,” you ask

“She will never go for it,” Anya replies

“She has to,” Callie removes her hands, standing up

You look Lexa straight in the eyes. She nods after a while.

“How can you be okay with this?” Callie asks

“Because she’s independent she always has been she’s use to fighting her own battles and I know Lexa and Anya have her covered if she hasn’t already covered her own tracks.”

You hope you’re right you hope to god Lexa and Anya have it covered more importantly you hope to god Raven is safe without them around.

You spend the remainder of the day discussing what else needs to be done. Once you’re done with everything you check yourself and Cece into a hotel. You’re beyond exhausted but need a cool shower.

You want to call Raven and check on her but you can’t not until the restraining order is complete.

You share a bed with Cece facing her

She caresses your face smoothing out your hair

“She’ll be safe I promise Bellamy is watching her,” she reassures you

“I just want her here,” you sigh closing your eyes

“I know love I know and she will be in your arms before you know it I promise,” she kisses your forehead

“You worked hard to get your life together Abby. Don’t let him take that away from you,” she palms your cheek

“He won’t if it’s the last thing I do,” you snuggle into her

She held you throughout the night making you feel safe. You’ve always felt safe with Callie when Clarke wasn’t around but now that you have Raven you feel safer with her.

You wake up early the next day. Cece offers to drive considering your mind is all over the place. You’re grateful for the gesture.

The hearing goes better than expected. Cece explained the purpose for it once again in case you have any questions or thoughts.

You just want to go home. It’s been an exhausting three months and now that you have that out of the way you just want to go home and relax before seeing Raven again.

Fortunately fate has it in for you when Cece drops you home, the brunette that can’t seem to leave your mind is waiting patiently at your front door for you.

* * *

 

The minute you see Callie’s car pull up Abby’s driveway you stand up. It’s been an exhausting two months since Abby’s ex came back into town.

It’s driving you nuts she’s been avoiding you while she was across the street from you. There were days you would watch her leave to work and days you would see her come home. There were days you wanted to be near her but you forced yourself to stay put. It’s Abby’s move she needs to make the move to move forward. After a while you got tired of waiting so here you are.

“Hey,” you half smile when she approaches you

“Hey,” she smiles

“I-I’m sorry…I-I just needed to see you,” you sigh

“Come inside we’ll talk,” she gestures

You give her time to settle down before you talk. You know what it’s like to be boomerang unexpectedly.

“Would you like something to drink,” she walks into the kitchen

“No I’m good,”

“Okay, let’s sit,” you follow her to the couch

“I-I’m sorry,”

“Look Raven,”

You talk at the same time. You let her talk first. She explains what’s been going which isn’t surprising to you. You had a feeling it was something like that.

When you tell her your side she’s caught off guard. You explain how you had Lincoln follow Kane. You knew he was following you. You didn’t want to give it away and you sure as hell didn’t want him harming Abby in any way so you kept your distance.

“Do you know he’s doing illegal import,” you ask

“I’m kind of not surprised he’s back to that,” she shrugs

You arch an eyebrow at her

“Look Raven, Kane is…a man of many talents if you want to say,”

You roll your eyes

“He tried to get Bellamy to join him when he was in high school. No one not even Cece has been able to pin the evidence on him.”

“What is wrong with this town,” you shake your head

“For a long time it was run by a guy name Jaha,” she sighs

“What happened to him?”

“He was killed,”

“So now its run by a woman name Alie,” you nod

“Yes,” she purses her lips

“I miss you so much,” you pout

She smiles that smile you love

“I miss you too,”

“I want to kiss you right now,” you lean forward

“What are you waiting for,” her eyes land on your lips

You move closer lightly brushing your lips against hers. You slip your arms around her pulling her closer. You moan into the kiss when her tongue brushes against your lips.

You start to remove each other’s clothes. You’d bring this to the bedroom but right now you’re missing her touch all over your body.

You spend the rest night making love with the fireplace in the background on her living floor.

You spend the next days at her place making love and catching each other up with your lives.

She told you about the restraining order as well as tries to convince you to have one made for you. You explained it wasn’t necessary considering the evidence Anya and Callie have on him plus what Lincoln found.

It feels good being around her, kissing her, holding her, making love, just being with her makes you feel better. She brings the best out of you, Lexa and Anya has told you that repeatedly.

The night you leave, you stall at her doorway.

You hold her close to you, your hands by her hairline with your foreheads together. Her arms rest on your back holding you in place.

You don’t want to leave her but you have to. You have an important meeting early in the morning. She has the day off and you want her to relax if that means being with Callie then you want her and her best friend to spend time together.

You inhale her scent one last time before passionately kissing her good night. You tell her you love her and you’ll call once you get home.

On the way home you notice a car following you. You wouldn’t be surprise if it was Kane. What you didn’t expect when you got home was Kane waiting for you. If that’s Kane at your doorstep then who was following you.

_Someone please call 911 (pick up the phone yo)_ _  
Tell them I just been shot down_

You don’t make far to your doorstep when you feel your body sting. When you look down you see blood pouring out of your abdomen.

_And the bullet's, in my heart_ _  
And it's piercin through my soul (I'm losin blood yo)_

Your vision becomes blurry but you can still make out Kane with a gun. You hear someone calling him.

_Feel my body gettin cold_ _  
Somone please call 911 (pick up the phone yo)_

Before you can dial Abby you feel yourself collapse. You see Kane walking towards you after firing another shot.

_The alleged assailaint, is five foot one_ _  
And she shot me through my soul_

Abby’s face and smile flashes before your vision fades. When you softly shut your eyes you recall the day you expressed your love to her.

_It was a beautiful day the sun was shining bright. You took her out on a picnic. You had everything set up. You talked about your day. She was lying down on the picnic blanket the wind was blowing through her beautiful hair._

_You picked up a nearby flower and placed it behind her ear. You removed some of her hair out of the way and told her how beautiful she looks and how gorgeous she’s going to continue to grow. You made her blush hard that day. She has told you several times no one has ever spoken to her the way you do. You made it your mission to tell her every day for the rest of your lives together as long as she let you be part of her life._

_“I love you Abigail Griffin, I will always love you,” she smiled that smile you love so dearly_

You press her speed dial number before you exhale on last time. You pull the phone near your ear when you hear her say your name. You mumble her name before it all goes black.

_Feel my body gettin cold_

Bang __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To know more about Raven's fate you'll need to follow Love Built With Foundation. However I'm behind with the updates but I will get back in the game later this week/weekend. It has been a busy couple of weeks there's a routine I need to work out with my schedule. I also have another story in works and an AU to post.


End file.
